Desiderio Wish
by Raenaluv
Summary: Chapter One. Italy suddenly finds himself sharing feelings with Prussia. PrussiaxItaly, rated T for fluff and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a mild afternoon and Feliciano had just polished off a delicious bowl of pasta. He yawned, feeling a bit drowsy, and deciding to go outside and maybe lay in the sun. The Italian washed the dishes and stepped outside, sitting down on a rather soft patch of grass. He basked in the warm sun, eyes closed and then opened them when suddenly a dark shadow blocked the brightness.

"E-eh?" Italy shielded his face with his arms, trying to get a better view of whoever this person was. Red eyes met his questioning stare, and a low voice greeted, "Hey, Feli-chan. Just thought'd I would drop by….seems I came just in time too~" the Prussian added, with a wink. Italy smiled, a bit uncomfortable, and scooted over, allowing Gilbert some room to sit down. He swallowed and replied, "Ve~ Welcome to my home, then Prussia." The taller nation wore a smug smile and he plopped down beside the northern country and merely nodded, still gazing at Feliciano.

Italy lay back down and yawned once more, enjoying the warmth on his back. He suddenly felt a hand on his chest and saw Prussia looking down at him, smirking. The younger man tilted his head and blushed a bit, not expecting what the other might do next. "Say…Feli, you think I could stay over for dinner?" Gilbert demanded more than asked, his voice husky.

The Italian swallowed, and automatically nodded, unsure why. "A-ah, of course you can, let's see….I guess I'll just make spaghetti!" he responded, in a soft voice. Gilbert's smirk only widened, and his hand traced small circles on the other country's chest. "Good.." he purred, leaning closer. Italy's eyes widened and he sat up, causing the other to draw his hand away. "U-uhmm…I'll just go get dinner ready.." he breathed, trying to hide his shocked expression.

Prussia stood up, and helped Italy stand as well, barely brushing his hand along the brown eyed boy's shoulders, smiling. Italy opened his mouth, and then shut it, shaking his head and hurrying inside.

"Oh, you want garlic bread, too?" Italy called over his shoulder, as he strained the noodles. Prussia appeared by his side, and placed his chin on Feliciano's shoulder as he reached out for a noodle. He licked at it, before sucking it into his mouth, and smirked as Italy's cheeks turned red. Bingo. He nodded and said, "Yeah, you know I love all your food~"

Italy nodded, heat rushing to his head and suddenly felt a bit dizzy. He swayed to the left, stumbling a bit, and two large hands steadied him, and he felt the other whisper in his ear, "Careful…I don't want you to get hurt…" Then the hands that had grasped him so delicately yet firmly disappeared, along with the warmth Italy found himself yearning for.

The Italian sat down and placed a napkin over his lap, then picked up his fork ready to eat. Prussia sat beside him, looking at as if he'd rather eat Italy than the pasta. When the other failed to notice, the German spoke. "Man, I haven't eaten a home cooked meal in a long time, so this ought to taste awesome!" he saw Italy look at him, a small smile gracing his beautiful face and grinned. The older nation twirled the spaghetti in his fork, and took a bite, immediately saying how good was. It really did taste unique, just the right amount of spiciness and thickness.

Feliciano blushed a bit and thanked him. He watched as the German ate the noodles, and widened his eyes a bit when Prussia caught him off guard. "You know…" Gilbert leaned close, his breath right by the Italian's curl. "You seem a bit…..nervous, Feliciano.." Italy opened his mouth, lower lip trembling as he felt the other so close. "U-uhnn…I-I'm fine.." he ducked his face and began to eat, deliberately not facing the taller man. Prussia sat back smugly in his chair, and chewed on his garlic-spread bread thoughtfully.

"Ah~!" Italy felt arms wrap around his waist as he washed the dishes, and nearly broke a plate. "You need to learn how to relax more, Ita-chan.." Prussia purred, eyes twinkling deviously. Feliciano felt relieved as the other pulled away. He was blushing fiercely and had the urge to hug the German back. "You cook…so well, you know?" Gilbert leaned against the cabinet, arms crossed. Italy glanced up at him as he dried his hands and replied, "T-thank you, I'm glad you like it.." He walked into the dining room, switching the lights off and pushed the chairs in. He turned around, coming face-to-face with Prussia. Feliciano let out a small audible squeak and was glad the darkness obscured his blush. Prussia smiled down at him, and used a hand to stroke Italy's chin, bringing his face closer. Italy tried to back away, only to be blocked by a wall. He felt Gilbert pressing up against him and opened his mouth, trying to get the right words out.

"U-uh..Prussia-s-san?" he asked, swallowing down the lump that had formed in his throat. Gilbert's grin could be seen in the darkness as he leaned down. "Yes…Feli..?" he asked, gently pinning the other's arms against the wall. Italy could hear his heart race as he quietly asked, "W-wha..what're you doing…?" he bowed his head, avoiding the albino. The German couldn't have smiled any wider. He forced Italy to look at him and brushed a hand over the other's curl, closing his eyes as he heard a soft moan. Feliciano mewled quietly, legs buckling beneath him. He lay, sprawled on the floor, and Prussia joined him, climbing right above him. "Let…me help you.." he smiled, trailing a finger from the Italian's cheek to his jaw, sliding it down to the other's collarbone.

Italy felt weak and he nodded, mind too dizzy to process what Gilbert was saying. He felt himself being picked up and carried upstairs. Feliciano was gently set down on his bed and Gilbert sat down beside him, taking in the Italian's image. He hummed softly; reaching a hand out to touch Feliciano, but the Prussian fought his urges, and took the other's hand instead, kissing the slender fingers. "I'll come back for you tomorrow…" he promised, pulling the covers over the other, and kissing his forehead ever so softly.

Italy felt the warmth linger and closed his eyes, already in a haze of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Feliciano woke up as streams of bright sunshine filtered its way through his covers. He sat up, and tried to remember what had gone on the night before. His cheeks flushed red and he shook his head, heart racing. The Italian made the bed neatly and proceeded to brush his teeth carefully. He then jumped into the shower, and picked up a random bottle of shampoo. He rubbed it into his hands and lathered his hair, wincing a bit as his curl was brushed over. As soon as he rinsed himself and dried off, Italy dressed in casual clothing, choosing denim shorts and an orange tank top. He brushed his hair until it was tidy and headed downstairs, stomach begging for some food.

"Hey, Italy~! You're up rather early, yeah?" Prussia stood by the stove, flipping something. He gave a suggestive wink and motioned for the boy to join him. "I let myself in, seeing as no one was here to care for my dear, precious little Italian.." he explained in his low, grumbling voice, gracing Italy's ears. The smaller nation flushed hard, but managed to smile anyway. He hugged Prussia and gasped when the other playfully squeezed his small waist. He was only kidding around….right? The Italian pulled away, a dumb smile on his face.

His pondering was interrupted by Prussia's purrs of approval as he looked at Italy's apparel. "It looks so cute on you, Feli….I wouldn't mind it being a bit tighter and shorter, though~" he grinned, still eyeing Italy, who in turn coughed as the blush flew from his cheeks to his face. Gilbert looked back to what he was cooking and asked, "Wanna see something rather awesome?" Italy nodded, curious.

The Prussian took the pan making a circular motion with it first, then with a flick of his strong wrist, four large golden-brown pancakes flipped in the air, landing back into the pan perfectly. "Uwah! That _was_ cool~!" Feliciano's voice was full of awe and Gilbert merely smirked as he placed the breakfast on a plate, pouring plenty of syrup on them. Italy didn't mention there was only one plate and watched Prussia sit down at the table, with a glass of milk and the pancakes. The German smiled and said, "C'mon, don't be scared, I promise I won't…bite you..." he patted his lap, rather than pull out a chair.

Italy could have sworn he'd never blushed so much in his life as Gilbert held him steadily and fed himself and the Italian, trademark smirk planted on his lips. The German gave Italy the glass of milk and watched him drink, smiling as it dribbled a bit down the boy's cheek. The Prussian leaned in; licking the thin line off Feliciano's dazed face, and then dried him off with a napkin. Italy's eyes grew fuller and he placed his hands on the other's hips to balance himself. Prussia growled playfully, whispering in the Italian's ear, "Why don't we go on a date today…?" Italy's jaw opened, and he knew heat was radiating off his cheeks when he replied, "Ve..a-a date?" Gilbert nodded, eyes sharp. This only made Feliciano agree and he slid off the other's lap, feeling light-headed as he always did when Prussia was around. "Here…you go get ready and I'll do the dishes."

Prussia sent Italy towards the stairs, which he climbed up, and ran into his room. The brunette slowly pulled a jacket over himself and slipped on some sandals, pocketing his house key into his pocket. He walked down the stairs, and Gilbert held the door open for him. They walked outside; Prussia's arm wrapped protectively around the blushing Italian's waist, and sat down on a near-by bench.

Gilbert fixed his eyes upon Italy, who was watching cars pass by with a blissful expression, and thought for a moment. "Hey, why don't we go to Berlin first, ja? I want to show you this huge, really awesome outdoor mall; they have all sorts of cool things to do!" He received an enthusiastic nod from Italy, and pulled the other nation closer, who didn't seem to really mind. 'He must be warming up to me…' Prussia happily thought.

When they reached the mall, Italy started to chatter and he ran around, giggling. "Uwah! Uwah! Prussia this so soooo cool~!" the Italian gazed at people bustling to and fro and took in all the delicious smells that greeted his dainty nose. Prussia smirked and took his hand. "I can show you cooler things, liebe." Feliciano looked up at him and smiled. "Ve, let's go, then~!" Gilbert led him across clean brick pavements, stopping in front of an elegantly structured store. Shelves upon shelves of chocolates decorated the stores, each treat unique in its own way. Rows of freshly baked cakes with smooth, creamy frosting were set out, skillfully made. Gilbert placed his hands on Italy's shoulders and murmured, "Do you like Schokolade, Ita-chan?"

Italy shook his head up and down, eyes huge as delicious aromas wafted towards them. Prussia kissed the other's cheek, causing Italy to blush, and said, "Pick out anything you like..." Feliciano smiled widely and walked quickly over to the cakes, gazing at each one with unsuppressed hunger. His eyes landed on a large cupcake, deep blue icing covering it, trimmed with little yellow stars of frosting. Colorful sprinkles were professionally placed along, not drawing too much attention, but just enough. Gilbert leaned down beside him and nodded, smiling. "Good choice." He called a clerk over in German and paid for the treat, handing it to Italy along with a napkin. He bought a bottle of water as well and they went outside. Prussia directed Italy to a water fountain which had been completely restored to its old beauty. Lord Neptune sat in a gorgeously carved throne on a giant shell, surrounded by marine animals and adorned by four mermaids representing four of Germany's main rivers. He smiled it and pulled the Italian beside him, skimming his fingers over the water.

Feliciano beamed and took a delicate bite out of the beautiful cupcake, astonished by its creamy, rich taste. He offered some to the German, who leaned down and took a bite, smiling and nodding. Italy giggled and wiped off Prussia's mouth, then averted his gaze to the ground, face flushed. Gilbert suddenly had an idea and pulled Italy up on his lap, setting the water and cupcake carefully down beside them. "Hey, you know what they say about this fountain?" he asked, voice filled with shameless love. Feliciano shook his head, and tilted it to this side. "What?" he asked in a soft tone. Gilbert reached in his pocket and pulled out two coins, handing one to Feliciano. "They say…if you make a wish with all your heart, then it will most definitely come true." Italy's eyes grew big and he held the coin between his two thumbs and forefingers. Then he closed his eyes, thought hard and wished with all of his heart, and flicked it into the water, where a tiny splash was heard. Feliciano watched it sink to the bottom, glimmering prettily in the sunlight. Prussia did the same, except he watched Italy instead of his coin. "What'd you wish for..?" he whispered, mouth close to the Italian's ear. Feliciano flushed as he felt the other's warm breath against his face.

"I can't tell you, because then it won't come true~" he giggled. Prussia hugged the Italian. "Can't you give me a hint?" he asked, with pleading red eyes. Feliciano gave in and replied, "Ve…it was about you..." he ducked his head, hiding the obvious red glow across his cheeks, and squeaked when he heard Prussia say, "I wished about you, too…." The older nation placed the cupcake back into Italy's hands and smiled. Italy took another bite, and drank some water while Prussia excused himself for a moment. Just when Feliciano was wondering where he went off to and why, Gilbert returned with a small package. He blushed a little and handed it to the Italian. "I saw it earlier and thought you might want it…" he rubbed the back of his head as he watched Italy excitedly open the box.

The brunette smiled and held up a sterling silver necklace bejeweled with his flag's national colors. The Italian jumped up and hugged Gilbert, engulfed by the other's warmth. Prussia smiled and stroked Italy's hair, kissing his cheek. He gently pulled Feliciano in front of him and clasped the ends of the necklace together. "There…you look beautiful…" he mused, his eyes traveling up and down the Italian's slender body. Italy smiled brightly and twirled around, patting the necklace happily. "Ti amore esso~" he exclaimed, with a wide smile. Prussia placed his forearm around Feliciano's fragile waist, wrapping his fingers around it and smirked, whispering a few dirty words in the other's ears. Italy turned bright red and rocked on his heels, eyes cast down. Gilbert chuckled a bit, and suddenly picked the Italian bridal style. "I'll take you home…" he murmured, lips close to Italy's own.

The shorter boy nodded, and leaned in closer, eyes slightly closed. As Prussia tilted his head, Italy pulled away quickly, causing the German's ego to be bruised a bit. But not too much, since he was way too awesome for that. Prussia sighed softly, and began walking, and smiled as Italy snuggled into his chest. He rested his chin on the soft, silky brown hair and took a shortcut, rounding a corner. The Prussian reached in the other's pocket, grasping the house key and walked up to Feliciano's house, balancing the nation in one arm, opening the door with the other. He walked in, and shut it with his back. Soft snores floated up and Gilbert realized the Italian was fast asleep. He walked up the stairs quietly and lay Feliciano down on the soft covers, marveling at how cute the boy was. When he got up to leave, there was a gentle tug on his shirt, and he turned around to see Italy looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please s-stay…" Italy murmured, blushing slightly. Gilbert sat down and placed a hand on Italy's shoulder. "Of course!" he replied, huge smirk plastered onto his pale face. The German lay on the bed next to Feliciano and watched him happily. Italy turned to look at him and smiled sweetly murmuring his thanks. Prussia slid his hand into Italy's and shook his head. "Anytime." He replied, giving the other a squeeze.

Italy smiled and kicked off his shoes, Prussia repeating the action. The Italian climbed under the covers and said, "Ve...I don't mind, you can take a nap with me~" Gilbert chuckled and slid in next to Feliciano, arms around the other, cuddling. Italy giggled a bit and whispered, "Rest well~"


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this~! I really, really appreciate it! I'm also glad there are more Prutaly fans, ahaha! XD Thanks again and enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Italy turned over so he could face the older nation and sighed from exhaustion. He closed his eyes and snuggled his head in Prussia's chest. The other's eyes widened a bit, and he smiled widely. Italy was just so…childlike in his actions. The German couldn't help but admire how cheerful he always was, Feliciano's bubbly personality, his care-free intentions…it instantly cheered him up! His face went back to being emotionless when Italy looked up at him. His coffee coloured eyes seemed to shine as he tilted his head and smiled. Prussia grinned back down on him and stroked the Italian's soft, silky hair. Italy flushed a bit, but leaned into the feeling, purring very softly. "H-hey…Italy?" Gilbert decided to ask now, it seemed like the perfect moment. "Mm?" The Italian sat up and looked at Gilbert, his big eyes full of curiosity. "Do…do you like me?" Prussia's heart pounded, palms beginning to sweat. Italy laughed softly. "Ve, of course~! You're one of my favourite people!" The crimson eyed nation couldn't help but smile; he suddenly felt needed for once. Only Italy could give him such a feeling…. His thoughts were interrupted when the brunette asked, "Why?" Gilbert managed to chuckle light- heartedly. "Because.." he said, leaning closer. "I like you, too…a lot…" Italy's breath quickened, the older nation's statement seemed innocent; but it was the tone…the low grumbling voice that got to him. His cheeks pinkened slightly, and nodded. "Wow~ Thanks, Prussia!" but his voice cracked, and his red face was enough to show that he liked Gilbert a lot, also. The German, sensing this, smirked and took the Italian's willowy hand, placing it on his shoulder. The Northern country's eyes widened and he absent mindedly began to outline along the German, mind in a mist of confusion and interest. His fingertips lightly traced the Prussian's neck, up to his jaw line and the brown-eyed nation giggled in delight. "You feel soft…" he murmured, feathery touch growing lighter as he paused, and placed his hand back onto its beginning point. Gilbert's eyes scanned over Italy's pale, elegant face and he grit his teeth, eyebrows knit together as he considered asking. Finally he said, "Hey Ita-chan? Want to know what an awesome kiss is like?" Feliciano felt his face grow hot and his hand tightened its grip on Prussia's shoulder. He swallowed, trying to gather back his composure. "I…ve..w-well, I guess…" he smiled shyly and felt Gilbert's fingers gently against his thin neck, supporting him. The other smiled and leaned forward catching Italy's soft lips in his own. The German climbed over him and pinned Feliciano's wrists down lightly, not wanting to hurt him in any way. Italy felt his shyness overcome him as he leaned up mouth opening for Gilbert, who in turn slid his tongue in, playing around and savoring the sweetness of Feliciano's mouth. He broke away, catching his breath and gazed at the Italian. "That was just a sample~" Prussia smirked, murmuring in a low tone as he playfully rubbed up against Feliciano. The brunette blushed severely and felt his throat lock. "What's the matter Feli…cat got your tongue?" Gilbert stroked the boy's cheeks, and pulled him up to his lap. "N-no..I just have never kissed like t-that…" The Italian replied softly, and closed his eyes, partly from embarrassment. Prussia hand lifted Feliciano's chin, forcing him to look at him. "Do you…want more?" The German asked, grinning. Italy murmured in reply, "…not ready y-yet…" Gilbert's shoulders sank in disappointment, but he rubbed his cheek against Feliciano's shoulder. "Mm, we'll wait then, ja?" When he felt the other nod, Gilbert set Italy on the carpeted floor and stood up himself. "Want to go get some dinner? I know this great place!"

"Mmm, so good~!" Italy twirled the last of his noodles into a fork and tasted more of the Italian cuisine. Gilbert, on the other side of the table agreed by 'mmm-ing' as well. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and threw it on the table beside his empty plate. He placed a check along with a tip onto the table and helped Italy up, wrapping his coat around the Italian's fragile shoulders. "Okay Ita-chan, why don't we go get some of that gelato I've been hearing so much about!" He said, once they were outside. Italy jumped up and down and hugged Gilbert, wriggling his hips around excitedly. The German blushed a bit and resisted his urge to grind back, although Italy didn't mean to, he was just happy. He chuckled and slung his forearm around the boy, leading him to a quaint Italian ice cream shop. "Yeah, I'll take a large chocolate, with one of those wafers, please." After he received the delicacy and paid for it, Gilbert sat Italy down beside him at a table. He easily scooped up a spoonful and smiled as Italy's mouth dove for it. "Is it good, Feli?" he asked. Italy nodded mouth watering for more. Prussia licked the back of the spoon, finding the rich creamy taste almost as awesome as himself. He fed more to Italy and chewed on the wafer happily.

Feliciano yawned, and Gilbert instantly stood up, picking the Italian up and stepping outdoors. He walked quickly to the brunette's house and carried him up to the bed. Prussia looked at Italy still dressed in his clothing and flushed. "Here…uhm," he picked up a neatly folded pair of pajamas up and helped the almost asleep Italy out of his shirt. "…" Gilbert felt the other's warm skin against him, and shook his head, trying to rid himself of such thoughts. He gently pulled the soft top over Feliciano and began to unzip the other's shorts, doing his best not to look too much. "Invade…invade…invade…" kept crossing his mind, but somehow he managed to pull up the pajama bottoms without looking.

Italy climbed into his covers, still a bit awake. "Uhnn…thank…you.." He whispered, speech slurred. Gilbert smiled and ran his hand over the Italian's hair slowly. "Anytim-" His gaze lingered on the other's curl, and he avoided it, not wanting to distress the Italian.

"Gilbert…come back tomorrow…kay?" Italy asked, barely awake. "Of course…I will." Prussia answered, pressing his lips against Feliciano's cheek. He watched the brown eyed nation until he was sure the other was in deep slumber before leaving.


End file.
